Forum:Page Adoption Requests
Forums: Index > Some users go inactive, or they just don't need pages anymore or give up on a series. Well, what'll happen to the user's pages or the abandoned series? You can adopt them. The abandoner, the creator user, will put their pages up for adoption (or another user can with the creator's permission), and a user will ask to adopt it and give a reason, like what they'll do with it. Use the button below to put your page up for adoption. Link the title like this: "Page Title." When you make a request, you must provide a reason. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Adopt a Page hidden=yes buttonlabel=Put a Page Up For Adoption Drake 10: Celebrity Generations The Drake 10: Celebrity Generations page has been put up for adoption by its creator. Requests # Bounty Hunters: Hunt for the Omnitrix This show has been put up to adoption by it's awesome creator. Requests #Sure , I'll do it and it make it more awesome The Echonatior BTUD Request closed. Series goes to . Former Untold Put for adoption by its owner. Requests Ben 10: Alien Access Put up for adoption by its owner. Requests #It looks pretty cool, I would really like to add some episodes and stuff because I really like the plot! Jackison Will Rule All! (Wall - Blog - ) 15:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) #It would be awesome if I could own it. I really liked all the aliens, and how the series flowed, and how much episodes you added. I would love to have charge over it!' Heatblast! Wow! I never thought how much fun it would be to be on fire!' Upchuck Norris: Legends of Awesomeness I give up on the show but still I wont give it to anyone. Requests #I might do this tri-monthly, just as a second-class series though........... The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Wall - Blog - ) 20:42, March 9, 2012 (UTC) 10: The Series I seem not be able to continue on and some people on this wiki have the able to do so, if there is an request, i will still like to be involved in some form. Request #I can take charge of the series on interim management, just to keep it afloat and safe from liquidation. I'm short on work now and for some reason, I'm starting to get badges more frequently...........The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Wall - Blog - ) 20:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *If you return then i will aprove. Until then, still searching. Jackson Omnitrix Unleashed Created and put up by Anon, I didn't have time to continue it and I decided this was my most basic series here, so yeah... REQUEST AWAY! Requests #I just read the first episode and loved it! I would love to take it! I'll make a lot of episodes with it! OMNIVERSE! OMNIVERSE! OMNIVERSE! KHYBER! BEN! ROOK! GRAVVATACK! BLOX! FEEBACK! (Wall - Blog - ) 21:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) *Sure it's yours, in 3...2...1! (hands over those horses :)) Ben 10: 4ever Hero Created and put up by Anon. I'm getting rid of most of my series so i can focus on others. Requests #I really like the plot , it seems like a pretty cool show. So I'll adopt it. M.I.R will attack you with piggies *Okay. It's all yours. AustralianBenRex02 (Wall - Blog - ) 21:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10: Matrix Hero (Rebooted) Created and put up by Anon. Requests # Ben 10: Hero Generation (An Anonymous User) Created/put up by Anon. Requests #OMG Yes, this series sounds awesome! I would absolutely LOVE to own this series. I just know I can really complete the series. Please let me have it. I have SO many ideas I would absolutely love to have this series. It sounds so amazing. I would love to take so badly. FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO! (Wall - Blog - ) 12:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) #I think I can take it. I had so much ideas with Ben 10 and canon aliens Finn (My talk and my series) 13:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10: Forgotten Years Look above. Requests #I know I have 20 or more series that I write right now, but MAN is that a good idea for a series. I'd love to adopt it. I just can't wait to tell stories about Ben's previous years with (Hint Hint) Eon, Elena, and more! HAPPY COW, HAPPY COW THEY ALWAYS PLAY WITH YOU!!! HAPPY COW, HAPPY COW, STEALING YOUR WILL TO LIVE!!!! *Take it. P.S. You can make additional aliens. AustralianBenRex02 (Wall - Blog - ) 21:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10: A Heroes Life By Jack Requests # Mockingjay 10 By Jack Requests # Aggregor Against the World By Jack. Requests # Ben 10: Star Wars By Jack. Requests # A New Hope By Jack Requests # Category:Forums